La cathédrale
by elferie
Summary: Kairi se retrouve piéger dans une étrange cathédrale, le jour d'Halloween. Quelles découverte macabres va-t-elle faire?


La cathédrale.

Kairi se réveilla dans un lieu sombre. Elle paniqua en songeant être dans les ténèbres.

"Mais c'est impossible je suis une princesse de coeur, je suis immunisé contre les ténèbres."

Elle balaya de son regard bleu autour d'elle. L'obscurité commença a se familiariser avec sa vision. Elle vit des formes sombres se dessiné devant elle, formant un lieu ressembla à un nef. Elle s'étonné qu'un lieux comme celui-ci soit plongé dans les ténèbres.

"Je suis dans une cathédrale comment est-ce possible?"

Ses derniers souvenirs étaient l'organisation de leur soirée d'Halloween dans la Cité du crépuscule, dans l'intention de présenter ses amis de l'île du destin avec ses nouveau de la Cité du crépuscule, ensuite plus rien le trou noir.

Une pensée lui la fit frissonné : où était ses amis?

Elle se précipita droit devant elle, en les appelant désespéramment. Seul l'échos de sa voix lui répondit, la stoppa net au bout de quelques pas.

Elle promena son regard au tour d'elle. Elle réussit à voir qu'elle se trouver dans une cathédrale gotique. les lieux ne la rassura pas pour autant. Elle avait la désagréable sensation d'être dans le château d'Ansem le sage du temps de la possession du Jardin Radieux par Maléfique.

Elle fit apparaître Appel su destin, sa keyblade dorée. Elle s'avança, le coeur battant, vers l'autel, où pas un rayon ni celui du soleil, ni celui de la lune illuminé les lieux. Rien il y avait rien, pas échappatoire, pas le moindre espoir. La jeune princesse resserra la poignet de sa keyblade, tremblante de tout son être. Sa keyblade se mit à trembler et a bougé toute seule, sous le regard panique de la jeune épéiste. Elle se pointa vers l'arrière de l'autel. Un rayon de lumière fusa et frappa le mur. un bruit de verre se fit entendre. Un vitrail se dessina sous les yeux de l'adolescente incrédule par l'action de sa keyblade.

Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger du pouvoir de la keyblade, que son coeur se glaça dans ses veines. Sous ses yeux, une scène macabre se dessina, en verre coloré. La douce Blanche-Neige était couché dans son cercueil de verre, entourer de ses amis nains, pleurant de désespoir la perte de leur bien-aimée amie. En arrière plan du vitrail, la méchante reine, la belle mère de la princesse de coeur à la chevelure couleur de l'ébène, tenait dans sa main le coeur de Blanche-Neige, afficha un rictus ressemblant a un éclat de rire.

Réalisant la mot de sa camarade, Kairi lâcha son arme et posa ses mains sur sa bouche, ses iris bleu terrorisés par la vision du sort de la princesse ébène. La keyblede tomba au sol et disparu en une perle de lumière, frappant le mur à la droite du vitrail de Blanche-Neige, délivrant un autre vitrail, sous le regard de plus en plus apeurer de la princesse rousse, où une larme coula le long de sa joue.

"Pauvre Blanche-Neige, elle qui était si douce, dit Kairi, en ne voulant pas voir le nouveau dessin de verre à sa droite.

Elle leva les yeux vers le vitrail, sombre. Maléfique y était représente sous sa forme de dragon, tenant dans sa gueule le prince Philippe, sous le regard impuissant et horrifier des trois fées, malgré leurs baguettes levés pour empêcher la funeste destinée du jeune amoureux de la princesse de coeur à la longue chevelure blonde. La princesse Aurore était allongée, sa main tenant une rose fané, sur son lit, entouré de ses parents affligé par le sort de leur unique enfant et du père de Philippe était à leur coté les soutenant dans cette épreuve.

"Non, c'est pas possible," soupira-t-elle, ne sachant si sa réflexion était sur le mystérieux pouvoir de sa keyblade ou de sa découverte macabre.

Elle voulait se rêver de se cauchemar. Elle espérait naïvement que les autres princesse de coeur ne courait aucun risque, mais une voix à peine audible lui chuchotait le contraire.

Elle se retourna voir d'où cette voix étrange, terriblement familière, mais n'aperçu personne. La princesse de coeur avait les nerf à vif.

"C'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours," tenta-t-elle de s'en convaincre.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle sentait une présence. Dans ces lieux sinistre, a ne pouvait être qu'habité par une créature des ténèbres, acolyte de Xehanort ou de l'organisation 13.

Elle ferma les yeux, en respirant profondément. Riku et Sora avaient déjà affronté ses sinistres individus, il y avait pas lieu de penser à une attaque de leur par et ses deux amis n'étaient malheureusement pas là.

La jeune manieuse de keyblade décida rebrousser chemin. Elle fit à peine quelque pas, qu'une lumière pale attira son attention sur sa gauche. Elle poursuivit la contemplation du nouveau vitrail qu'elle sentait morbide.

"Ho, non Alice," hurla-t-elle, en voyant l'image de la fillette de dos.

Elle voulu avancer vers le vitrail mais ses jambes refuser de la porter. Elle regarda impuissante Alice, la plus jeune des princesses de coeur, devant une guillotine, les mains dans le dos, sous les regards de la reine de coeurs. La souveraine du pays des merveilles avait le visage rouge et déformait par une colère froide et inexplicable.

"J'aurais voulu avoir tort," murmura Kairi, d'une petite voix

Elle se savait plus si elle avait peur ou si elle était agacé par la situation où elle était.

Mais un ricanement se fit entendra, le rire qui remplit le lieux en échos.

La jeune fille ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle tomba à genoux, en éclatant en sanglots. Entre ses pleures, une faible lueur attira son attention. La vison d'un autre vitrail la fit écarquiller les yeux, la laissant sans voix.

Cendrillon était vendu en esclave par lady Tremaine à un étrange homme en manteau noir, comme ceux porté par l'organisation 13, devant la marraine la bonne fée pétrifier par la belle mère qui lui avait volé. En fond Javot, une des demi-soeur de Cendrillon, était au bras du prince de la princesse de coeur, mais le prince avait un regard bizarre, comme hypnotiser. Anastasie était perdue sur le vitrail, elle était désolée du sort de Cendrillon, sans qu'elle soit dans la possibilité de faire quoi que soit.

Kiari trembla de tout son être. Elle redoutait de découvrir le sort de ses autres compagnes. Elle était presque amorphe suite au sort de trois princesses de coeurs. Elle avait peur de découvrir d'autres vitraux après tout elles étaient sept princesses de coeurs, il lui restait à voir en rester deux avoir. Elle espérait, à la fois naïvement et égoïstement, ne pas voir la vision de sa propre mort ou perte, même si au file du temps elle en doutait de plus en plus.

Elle senti comme une faible chaleur dans son dos. Elle se tourna temps bien que mal. Un autre cris de peur se coinça dans sa gorge.

La bête était entrain d'agressé un hommes âgé. L'homme était le père de Belle, il était couvert de sang. Belle essayait désemparée d'arrêter son bien aimé dans sa folie meurtrière. La rose, symbole des espoir de la Bête, avait perdu son éclat rouge, elle avait sombré désormais dans la noirceur, sous les manipulation de Xaldin sur la Bête. Le simili contempla son oeuvre. Kairi ne put distinguer ses émotions sur le vitrail.

Elle sursauta en voyant le manteau et les rastas du simili bougé. Elle recula rapidement. Un forme noir sorti de chaque verre noir des vitraux. Comme sorti de nul part un vitraux, un vitrail représenta l'Ansem imposteur, qui volé la véritable identité de Diz, le souveraine déchu du monde originel de Kairi, levant la tête vers le ciel les bras tendu comme pour accueillir quelqu'un ou quelque chose, d'une manière triomphale.

La dernière princesse de coeur ne voulait pas savoir les intention du sans-coeur. Tout se qu'elle voulait était de fuir se cauchemar, le plus vite et le plus loin possible.

Son attention se reporta sur le amas noir qui se transforma en un millier de sans-coeurs de grandes tailles et de longue griffes acérés.

Elle paniqua, elle n'avait jamais affronté les sans-coeurs seule, elle était à chaque fois accompagné par ses deux meilleurs amis. Cette fois si elle était seule face aux danger, seule contre tous.

L'adrénaline monta en elle et le sortit sa keyblade. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la où elle s'était réveiller. Elle se retrouva devant une immense porte en bois typique des port de cathédrale.

"Comment j'ai fais pour pas la voir avant?" s'interrogea-t-elle, en tirant le loquet de la porte en tentant désespérément de l'ouvrir.

Les bruits de pas fait par des sans-coeurs, la ramena a la réalité de son cauchemar. Elle resserra sa poigne sur sa keyblade et chargea sur les sans-coeurs. L'un deux la blessa au bras de ses griffes acérées. Elle gémit, dans un dernier effort à affronter les sans-coeurs, elle les repoussant de ses pouvoirs de princesse de coeur. Dans une derniére tentative de riposte une des ombres lui entailla la joue.

Elle aperçu un escalier en colimaçon de pierre.

Elle monta rapidement les marches de pierre, jusqu'à l'étage. Son coeur battait dans ses tympans, en la rendre sourdre. elle rata la dernière marche et s'étala de ton son long sur le bois froid et légèrement humide du lieux. Elle se redressa péniblement en gémissant. Elle regarda son bras blesser. La plaie n'était pas profonde. Elle balaya son regard bleu sur l'étage. Elle espérait trouver une solution a son problème de sans-coeurs au rez-de-chaussée.

Riku et Sora, ses meilleurs amis ses frères de coeurs lui manquaient cruellement. Elle essayait imaginer se que ses amis aurait à sa place.

"Que ferait Sora... foncer dans le tas."

Cette pensé la fit sourire. Elle frissonna en pensa que Riku serait encore sensible à se faire posséder une nouvelle fois par les ténèbres, surtout avec les nombreux sans-coeurs qui était dans les lieux. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il retombe dans ses ténèbres, alors qu'il était redevenu comme quand il était enfant un doux et gentil garçon.

Ses pensés s'interrompus sur des couleur légèrement lumineux. En repoussant l'échéance le plus possible, elle ferma la porte, bloquant l'accès de l'escalier.

"Oh pas encore des vitraux," dit-elle, d'une voix tremblante.

En face d'elle, le vitrail représentait le calvaire de Jasmine. La princesse d'Agraba était retenu prisonnière par Jafar, la réduisant en esclavage. Jafar avait le bras, tenant son sceptre à la tête de serpent, tendu au-dessus de la tête de la princesse un couronne avec une étrange lueur autour la même que dans les yeux de Jasimine. En aillons de ses habit de prince, Aladdin était enfermé, avec ses amis et le sultan, dans la caverne au merveille, sans espoir de s'échapper.

Kiari soupira de par tant de désastre. Elle essuya machinalement sa joue ensanglanté. Elle en avait assez de se petit jeu. Elle voulait savoir qui la tourmenter comme ça et surtout elle voulait en connaitre la raison. Elle se doutait de plus en plus était la proie d'une créature infernal, digne d'histoire d'horreur qui effraie les gens à Halloween ou des soirées entre amis.

Elle devait néanmoins affronter le danger : les sans-coeurs été au bas de l'escalier prés à la l'engloutir dans les ténèbres.

Elle cru voir l'apparition fantomatique de Naminé. Elle sursauta à cette illusion.

"C'est impossible Naminé est en moi désormais. C'est impossible qu'elle soit là," dit-elle tout haut, en laissant son regard se diriger vers la gauche, ne voulant pas voir plus longtemps le vitrail de Jasmine.

Elle ferma les yeux et crispa celui-ci pour ne pas voir le vitrail qui attirer malheureusement son regard. Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue, se mêlant à son sang de sa blessure à la joue.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, à cette constatation. Et son regard rejoignit comme hypnotiser sur un autre vitrail de la pièce.

La jeune princesse de coeur secoua la tête, dans une détresse infini.

Le vitrail dessinait Naminé, le simili de Kairi, assise sur les genou, dans un endroit immaculé de blanc, inconnu de la princesse de coeur rousse. A ses pied gisser le corps d'une personne ressemblant à Riku inanimé, comme dépourvue de vie.

"C'est pas Riku?! s'étonna la jeune fille. Pourquoi il lui ressemble? Serait-se son simili? Mais Riku n'a pas de simili, il ne sais pas transformer en sans-coeur même si il s'est retrouver posséder par les ténèbres.

Elle n'avait jamais rencontré Néo, la réplique de Riku créer par l'organisation 13 destiné à manipuler Sora. Derrière eux, une jeune fille, ressemblant à Kairi avec une chevelure noire, assise, posé comme une poupée désarticuler, sur un étrange trône blanc.

"Qui sont ses personnes avec Naminé?" demanda Kairi.

Un gloussement méprisant lui répondit.

Elle se retourna, mais ne vit personne. La seule chose qu'elle vit était un autre vitrail.

"Sa ne va donc jamais finir," soupira-t-elle, désemparer.

Les trois manieurs de keyblade représentés étaient inconnue à Kairi, malgré le fait qu'Aqua avait déjà protégé la jeune fille par le passé, Kairi n'avait plus le moindre souvenir de sa vie avec sa grand-mère. Maître Yen sid leur avait déjà parler, avec ses deux meilleurs amis, mais jamais ils ne connaissaient leurs visages à peine leur noms, et qu'ils étaient les porteurs de la Keyblede de la précédente génération.

Terra se tenait la tête, sa chevelure brune parsemé de mèches argenté signe de la folie suite à la possession de Maître Xehanort, et ses yeux étaient vairons l'un dorée l'autre bleu. Aqua était entouré de noir, comme si elle était plongée dans les ténèbres. Ven tenait une étrange Keyblade Les prunelle doré de Ven reflétait toute la démence de Ansem le chercheur des ténèbres. Ses vêtement sombre ressemblaient à ceux que posséder Riku lors penchant vers les ténèbres. Un vieil homme, ressemblant à Xehanort au cheveux dégarnit, les contempla en souriant de satisfaction au sommet du vitrail.

"C'est certainement la fameuse X-blade dont nous a parler Maître Yen sid", pensa la jeune fille.

Un étrange mouvement dans l'air la fit pivoté sa tête vers le premier vitrail qu'elle avait de la pièce. Une vague silhouette passa comme de la fumé dans la pénombre des lieux.

Désemparé, Kairi n'en pouvait plus elle voulait rentrer chez elle, serré ses amis dans ses bras loin de ce cauchemar. Elle s'élançant, en croyant avoir affaire encore des sans-coeurs. Elle se figea, les mains croisées sur sa bouche, étouffant un hurlement d'horreur, les yeux écarquillés prêt à pleurer comme jamais ils n'avaient vers de larmes.

Au-dessus de la porte en bois trônait un dernier vitrail représenté, le destin de ses deux meilleurs amis, sur la plage de son enfance sur l'île du destin, en compagnie d'Axel qui était devenu leur ami peu de temps après être redevenu humain, tenant dans ses bras un étrange personnage ressemblant à Ven, en larme rouge sang.

"Est-ce le fameux Roxas? Mais pourquoi ressemble-t-il à un des précédents manieurs?" pensa-t-elle, alors que la vision du cauchemar du vitrail l'empêche de parler.

Sora était allongé sur le sable, comme le jour de leur départ de leur aventure, mais sa keyblade était planté au-dessus de sa tête, penché sur le côté comme une pierre tombale. Riku, vêtu de son costume qu'il portait à la forteresse oubliée, était face à Axel. Mais tout l'être de Kairi lui disait qu'il était mort posséder corps et âme par les ténèbres.

La jeune princesse de coeur recula et se cogna à quelque chose derrière son dos. Un frisson lui parcourra en sentant une étoffe comme celui d'une cape sur ses jambes. Elle sursauta et bondit en arrière malgré le courbature du au fait quelle avait rater une marche dans l'escalier, sous un éclat de rire désormais familier.

Son regard s'écarquilla de stupeur en recouvrant le visage du sans-coeur de Xehanort, mais malheureusement se n'était pas son ami Riku prit dans les ténèbres comme a Illusiopolis, mais bel et bien leur ennemi de toujours.

Dans la pénombre, la silhouette d'un deuxième Xehanort, vêtu différemment du sans-coeur, et différemment que Xemnas, s'avança vers eux.

"Deux Xehanort?! Comment est-ce possible?! Nous vous avions vaincu," s'empressa de dire la jeune fille.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, puis un sourire de connivence de dessina sur leurs lèvres, se qui ne plus pas du tout la jeune fille.

"C'est Halloween," dirent d'une même voix les deux Xehanort, comme c'était normal.

Ils se fondirent dans la noirceur des lieux. Et tournèrent autour de la dernière princesse de coeur, en lui faisant peur comme des fantôme, en hurlant au éclat, à chacun de ses cris et de ses pleurs, tous en chantant la chanson "C'est Halloween" dans l'intention de l'effrayer d'avantage qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Ils réussirent très facilement acoustique de la pièce faisait que les paroles de la chanson résonnèrent des plus lugubrement, qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Malgré tout, la jeune fille sortit sa keyblade et frappa d'où venait le son provenait, mais frappa ans le vide et esquissait à frapper dans le vide. Elle perdu équilibre et tomba de tout son long au sol.

Leurs voix se turent enfin, mais d'énormes coups résonnèrent sur la porte en bois.

"Tiens, je crois que les soupirants de la princesse Kairi l'attend, gloussa le sans-coeur de Xehanort.

-Hein?!" s'étonne intéressée.

Au même moment, les sans-coeurs du rez-de-chaussée déferlent dans la pièce. ils l'encerclèrent. Elle paniqua et fonca dans le tas. Elle défit un bonne parti de se qui restèrent des sans-coeurs au griffes acérées.

Les deux Xehanort saluèrent la force de la jeune fille, mais ragèrent ne pas pouvoir la changer en sans-coeur.

Le reste de sans-coeurs griffèrent grièvement la jeune fille aux bras, la tailles et aux jambes.

Elle se sauva tant bien que mal, mais glissa sur son sang, dégringolant les marches de l'escalier de pierres, s'ouvrant d'avantage les blessures dans un gémissement de douleurs, sous les oreilles ravis deux hommes, qui se délectèrent du spectacle s'offrant sous leur yeux sadique.

Kairi pleura des larmes de douleurs. Elle tenta de se relever, mais n'arriva pas. Elle aperçu la porte elle avait le folle espoir qu'elle soit ouverte vu que les Xehanort était la, l'un des deux l'avait forcement ouverte. Elle devait y croire.

Elle se mit péniblement sur le ventre et se mit à ramper sur le carrelage de la cathédrale. Elle se vida de son sang à chaque "pas" quelle faisait mais elle devait tenir bon elle était si proche du bit. elle tendis son bras ensanglanté vers la porte. Ses doigts tremblant touchèrent timidement le bois de la porte. Et la délivrance arriva.

Le rire du sans-coeurs de Xehanort résonna dans toute la nef tendis que Xehanort contempla le corps sans vie de la dernière lueur d'espoir, en la pointant de la pointe de la X-blade fraîchement reconstituée, par le sacrifice des princesses de coeurs, de tous leur allier et des sans-coeurs sacrifiés pour cette tâche.

_FIN_


End file.
